


something off

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Janus is acting weirdly, and Logan wants to know why.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	something off

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty eight!! today’s prompt was ‘anniversary’. iiiidk how i feel about this one b u t it was interesting to write ig :/ hope y’all enjoy anyway ^^

Something was off.

Janus had been acting strangely all day, and Logan was beginning to worry. At first, Logan hadn’t really thought anything of it - Janus was a strange man in general, and often kept things hidden or acted differently depending on who he was with or how he was feeling, the mystery surrounding Janus was part of the reason Logan was so attracted to him - but not knowing what was going on was seriously beginning to bug Logan. Janus had only interacted with Logan yesterday, and had been just fine the day before, and hadn’t spoken to anyone else before leaving for work that morning - he’d never get like this when it was just the two of them, unless there was something larger at play. Logan couldn’t think of any reason as to why Janus may be upset or anxious, unless... unless _Logan_ had done something?

That probably wasn’t it. As far as he was aware, Logan had never done anything that angered or upset Janus, and there hadn’t been any recent changes in his day-to-day life that may have changed that. Logan kept a routine and he rarely broke from it. Janus had gotten used to that routine by now, and Logan knew how much Janus appreciated the routine. Things... Things between them were going just fine.

Despite that, Logan found himself pacing back and forth in their apartment, lost in thought as he tried to decipher what Janus could possibly be feeling. Logan had never been great with emotions, and neither had Janus, although usually Logan was able to read Janus, and vice versa. He paused his pacing when Janus reentered their apartment, slamming the door a little too loudly and causing Logan to figuratively jump out of his skin. He turned to face his boyfriend, who stood in the doorway, a completely unreadable expression on his face.

Logan cleared his throat. “Janus, good afternoon. Did you have a good day at work?”

Janus slowly stepped into the apartment and took off his jacket, keeping an eye on Logan. “Yes, thank you. I trust you had a productive day as well?”

Logan smiled. “Well, as productive as I could be. In truth, I was a little distracted today.”

Janus just hummed in response, and made his way to their room. Frowning, Logan followed, going to sit down on their bed as Janus went to look through his wardrobe.

“Janus, could I just ask if you’re doing alright?” Logan said, leaning forward a little. “You seem a little spaced out, and it’s highly uncharacteristic of you.” 

Janus paused, hand tightening around one of his skirts. “I’m alright, Logan. Just, uh, thinking. You know, the usual.” 

There was definitely something else, a hint of hesitation in his voice, but Logan couldn’t quite figure out how to dig deeper without seeming too invasive. Janus was his own person and wasn’t obligated to share all of his feelings with his boyfriend, of course, but Logan would have appreciated knowing what was plaguing his boyfriend’s mind, perhaps so that he could help to fix it, or just... know in general. Logan _hated_ not knowing things.

“You still don’t have plans for tonight, correct?” Janus checked.

Logan nodded. “It’s Friday, which, as you know, is my break night. I was planning on catching up with some reading, but if there’s something else I-“

“We should go out for dinner tonight,” Janus decided. Huh - that was unusual, as well. Janus wasn’t a massive fan of displaying his relationship with Logan in public - and neither was Logan, really, he wanted to keep what the two of them had private. Although, he supposed going out for dinner _would_ be a nice change from Janus’ cooking.

“Alright,” Logan said, standing up and moving to his closet. If they were going to eat out, he needed to wear something a little more appropriate, something nicer. “Where were you thinking?”

“I have a reservation at a restaurant a couple blocks from here,” Janus said. “Don’t worry, I have everything covered.”

~*~

As the two sat down waiting for their food, there was still an air of awkwardness between them, and Logan wasn’t entirely sure what to say. Janus was staring down at the table, eyes wide open in determined concentration. What was so interesting about the tablecloth, Logan didn’t know.

When their food came, they continued to eat in silence, Janus taking considerably longer than usual, and noticeably as well. By the time that Logan had finished his meal, Janus was still playing around with the spaghetti on his plate, twisting it round and round as if he was avoiding eating it. Eventually, Logan had had enough. 

“Janus,” he said, to which Janus’ eyes darted up but his head remained lowered. “Something’s going on. What’s wrong?”

Janus gulped. “There’s- There’s nothing wrong.”

“Falsehood.” 

A long silence, before Janus sighed. “Do you- Do you know what’s so special about today?”

Logan frowned. “Uh... It’s... Friday?”

“It’s our _anniversary_ , Logan.”

Logan blinked. “No, that’s...” His eyes widened. “Oh, shoot.” How on _Earth_ had Logan managed to forgot that? He kept a note in his calendar and everything, always kept on top of events in his personal life and in the wider world, why hadn’t he’d done so today? And... why did that mean that Janus was acting like this? “I... I’m terribly sorry for forgetting, Janus. I... You know how much I love and appreciate you, I-“ 

“Yes, Logan, I know.” Janus gave him a small smile. “We both know. And I... Okay, I guess I’ve been a little distracted today as well,” he admitted.

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Yeah, I...” He rubbed his forehead, and breathed out. “I have something that I want to talk about.”

Logan nodded. “Go ahead, Janus.” 

Janus drummed his fingers on the table. “I... We’ve been together for four years now. Or, will have, in roughly half an hour. And I just- I love you so much, Logan, you know that-“

“I do.”

“-and I think it’s time to... move forward? If you... Do you know what I mean?”

Logan considered him for a moment, before shaking his head. “I’m afraid I have to say no. We’re already dating, Janus, and we live together, I don’t see how we’re supposed to ‘move forward’ from that.”

Janus groaned. “I’m asking you to marry me, Logan.”

It took Logan a few moments to process that, before he mouth formed a small ‘oh’.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Janus said, sounding a little panicked now. “Or if you’re not ready. Or... Or if you just don’t really feel the same way, I get it, we can forget this conversation ever happened-“

Logan placed a hand on top of Janus’. “Janus, I’d love that.”

Janus looked up at him, a real smile across his face, and that beautiful, excited glint in his eyes.


End file.
